Can We Love?
by HellFlames62
Summary: Cole just got rejected by Nya for Jay and was feeling depressed but then Zane comes into the school and now Cole has these feelings that he's not sure of. WARNING Yaoi BOYXBOY don't like don't read. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ninjago or its characters just the plot for this fic. The rating may go up depending on what happens.
1. Chapter 1

HF62: Okay so I was requested to do a Cole x Zane fic

Kira: Now this is in another world where they aren't ninja but just regular secondary (high) school students.

Kikyo: This had been requested by Melody Beilschmidt-Carriedo

Disclaimer: I do not own ninjago nor any of its characters just the fic plot. Warning this Yaoi = boyxboy don't like don't read.

Chapter I – The meeting

"Yo, Cole!" Said teen turned round to see that it had been Kai who called him.

"Sup, Kai."

"Nothing Nya's been a pain in the ass and when she's with Jay its worse; the two always act so lovey dovey that it sickens me." Cole could feel his heart breaking at hearing those words. It had only been a few weeks since Nya picked Jay instead of him and the wound it left was still sore. The brunette noticed this and quickly said. "Though I'm sure that it won't last that long. Besides, Cole, you're an attractive young man and I know that you'll meet miss right soon."

Cole sighed. "That is what I'm hoping for as well. Though I don't want to see Nya and Jay break up, I'm happy for them, it's just going to take some time." Kai nodded his head. "Anyway let's get to school before sensei Wu gives us into trouble for being late again."

Kai smiled. "True dat."

As the two arrived at the class room they took their seats and were grateful that sensei Wu had been caught in traffic so he had still to turn up. Kai had saw a hot girl and had tried to pretend that he was a college student while he was wearing his school uniform. Though Cole did have to give the other a ten for effort, though the girl didn't seem to think so as she just laughed at Kai, called him cute and walked away. That had wasted 15 minutes, causing their tardiness.

Cole placed his head on his desk and closed his eyes. He really didn't want to be at school with Nya and Jay being in the same class as him and as he thought as soon as he walked in he noticed that the two had a very lovey-dovey atmosphere around them and seemed to care little about what the others thought about it. He sighed. Why couldn't he get a nice girl?

He let out another sigh and then the class room door opened and the headmaster walked in with a student trailing behind him. The teen was tall, lean but you could see a little muscle there. He had short army cut blonde hair. His facial features were well defined and he had husky blue eyes.

Cole stared with his mouth slightly open as one thought came into his head. _Beautiful. _Wait did he just say that the new student was beautiful? That wasn't normal. As he let his thoughts dwell on what had happened he was snapped back into reality by the headmaster's booming voice. "Everyone you will be getting a new classmate so be nice to him." He turned round the teen with an expressionless face. "Now introduce yourself."

The student took a step forward, "My name is Zane."

"Now pick a seat Zane." The teen looked around the room and noticed that all of the seats had been taken except from the one next to Cole. He started to walk towards it and sat himself down. Cole had watched every step and he had liked the little sway to his hips that Zane seemed to have, it made the teen look even sexier in his opinion and apparently he wasn't alone as he noticed that he had not been the only one looking at the new student in such a way; most people in the class had seemed to noticed all except Kai, who was on his phone and the two love birds who hadn't took any time out of their little bubble.

Zane turned to Cole and gave him a polite smile which Cole returned and then put his head back on his desk. However his silent retreat was set back when Cole heard someone calling him. The teen groaned a little and slowly raised his head, half expecting it to be Kai but when he saw that it had been Zane he quickly sat up and gave him a smile. "Sup?"

"I was wondering what you have covered in Sensei Wu's class so far."

Cole felt himself smile on the inside as well as the outside. "We're not that far into the subject but here you can copy my notes. I know that I don't look like it but I'm an expert for note taking and remembering what the teacher said."

"I have another question if that is okay." Cole nodded his head and gave Zane a look that told him to continue. "I was wondering if I could eat lunch with you. I do not know anyone else here and to be honest I do not like the way that they are looking at me."

"Sure if you want."

Zane's expression lightened in hearing those words. "Thank you."

Cole chuckled a little at the other's reaction. "No problem." After that Cole gave Zane his note book to copy and just he had finished it Sensei Wu finally entered the class room. "Today we are continuing from where we left off yesterday." Everyone groaned a normal reaction considering the fact that they had to do maths first thing in the morning.

The classes after that seemed to fly by and the next thing Cole knew it was lunch time and Zane was sitting next to him waiting to go down to the cafeteria. He gave Zane a sheepish smile and went to pull Kai away from Nya's nagging rampage, to which gained him a thankful look from said brunette. When Cole brought Kai over to Zane the brunette looked at him with an analysing look which made Zane feel uncomfortable. Cole laughed nervously and hit Kai in the head. Kai shot Cole a glare but backed down when he saw the death glare that Cole was giving him. "Shall we go?" Zane and Kai nodded and followed Cole out of the class room.

"So why do is Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon called 'Sensei'?"

Cole opened his mouth but Kai jumped in quicker. "Because they're both from Japan and find it uncomfortable when we all call them 'Mr'-"

"Though some still find it amusing to see their reaction." Cole interjected, again shooting Kai a glare, to which Kai just sunk down on his seat with a sheepish grin on his face. Zane chuckled at the two causing them to look at him. Kai with a look of surprise on his face and Cole with a look of awe.

_He looks so handsome when he smiles. He should do it more often. _Cole's eyes lidded a bit as he looked at Zane and admired how he looked laughing and cherishing the sound of his laugh.

A smirk worked its way onto Kai's face as he analysed Cole's expression and whispered so only he could hear. "I think that you just found your fish."

Cole snapped out of his day dream, a surprised look on his face. "What are you talking about? Zane's a guy and I'm a guy."

"Yeah. And?"

"It's not normal, is it?"

Kai shook his head, his smirk still present. "How little you know. Cole. Do you like him?"

"As a friend yeah."

"But you wouldn't look at someone that you viewed as a friend like that."

"Like what?" Cole sighed.

"The look of love." Kai both chuckled and made a repulsed face at his cheesy comment.

Cole quickly looked over to Zane who was still laughing, which even though he didn't think they were being _that _funny he was glad that he did so he couldn't hear the conversation. "There is no look of love between two guys."

Kai grabbed his tray. " But does it really matter when you love the person?" With that Kai took his tray, put it into the washing rack and left the cafeteria.

Cole gave out a huge sigh and looked back at Zane, who was now coming down from his fit of giggles and soon the usual polite smile was back. "Are you okay Cole? You look troubled."

"I'm fine just thinking about that maths formula that we have to memorise." Cole inwardly scolded himself for the lame excuse; there was no way in hell that Zane was going to believe tha-

"Okay. It's easy when you have figured out the basics of it."

"Y-yeah."

Zane grabbed his tray and stood up. "Now is it not time for us to be heading back to class."

"Yeah." Cole shot up and caught up to Zane pushing him a little when he had caught up with him.

After the home bell went there was a sea of bodies and within minutes the halls were empty and Cole, Kai, and Zane were left standing in the hall. "That was frightening." Zane commented.

"Yeah they can get quite vicious." Kai said, putting his hands behind his head.

"One person broke a leg once." Cole commented, with is face buried in his bag as he searched for something. "Zane, can I get your phone number?"

"Yes."

Kai looked at the blonde with a confused expression. "Don't you need to get out your phone so you can tell him your number?"

"No need. I have it memorised."

"Okay."

"Got it!" Cole called out from his bag as he pulled out his phone and opened it up to the add new contacts bit and entered the number that Zane told him, Kai was also doing the same. "Okay, got it. Thanks. I'll send you a text."

"Same."

"Okay I'll get them when I get home."

Kai and Cole looked dumbfounded. "You leave."

"Your phone at home?" Kai finished.

Zane cocked his head to the side. "Yes. So I don't distracted at school."

"Man you must have strict parents." Kai said, his face a picture of shock-horror.

"Not really, no."

"Ah-ha. That exactly what someone with strict parents would say, because they have you brainwashed into thin-AH!" Kai yelped out as Cole hit him across the head again. "You know, one of these days you're going to hit me and I'm gonna swing one back at ya."

"Yeah, oaky. Kai they day you beat me is they day pigs can fly." Cole said a playful smirk on his face.

As Kai was glaring at Cole and Cole giving him a challenging look Zane burst out into laughter. The two looked at the other with confused expressions on their faces, again. "What's funny Zane?"

"You two are too funny the way you argue."

Kai didn't know whether or not to be insulted or laugh a long with the blonde teen. Cole on the other hand had been sent straight back to his day dream land from lunch time, where he just admired Zane's smile and took in the sound of his laughter…which was totally friendly…Right?

HF62: Ohhhh nothing like being confused about your sexuality to make a good fic.

Kira: I agree, what will happen?

Kikyo: *Plays the dramatic music*

HF62: Any way thank you for reading and remember to RnR


	2. Chapter II - Acceptence

HF62: Yo people ^.^ So heres the second chapter to Can We Love? I hope you guys like it and sorry for the long wait. Writer's block has been hard to shake this time

Kira: She had written some ideas before this but she didn't want to give you guys something that had been half assed.

HF62: Please enjoy this chap. ^.^

Chapter II – The class project, and acceptance

When Cole got home he dumped his bag in the hallway. And rushed up into his room. He threw himself onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling with a stupid grin on his face as he went over the events of the day and Zane. Cole smiled and found that his thoughts drifted off to think about the new kid that he and Kai spent the day with. He remembered the way that the teen would laugh at Kai and Cole when they argued and the cute little comments that he would make and how Zane was over all really cu..

Cole shot up out of his bed and shook his head over and over again, trying to get the thoughts of Zane out of his head. Zane was another man and he knew that if it were him he wouldn't like it if a guy was thinking about him in that way. Men can't love other men…can they?

As Cole was having an internal debate with himself he was brought out of it when he heard his father call him down to dinner.

He rushed down the stairs and into the dining room. He practically dived into his seat and his father raised an eyebrow at his son's actions. Cole just gave a sheepish grin and his father resumed to plate up dinner. "So how was school?"

Cole's face lit up but before he could say something he stopped himself and forced a calm look on his face. "School was good. There was a new kid, his name's Zane. Kai and I showed him around and hung out with him."

Cole's father smiled, "It's good to see you look so happy talking about another person. After that Nya girl chose your friend over you, I never saw you look so sad, it's nice to have my happy son back."

Cole's eyes widened as he looked at his father in disbelief. "Dad are you suggesting that I might like Zane?"

"Anything is possible and you have the same look on your face when you talk about this Zane that I had when I talked about your mother."

"But dad two guys can't love each other." Cole protested.

Cole's dad sighed and got out of his seat and walked over to Cole and then placed his hand in his shoulder. "Cole you are so fortunate to have been born into this generation as your generation have came to accept homosexuality and if you love this Zane then I am proud of you and will always be proud, son. Now tell me do you love this boy?"

Cole tried to look anywhere but at his father but he was seriously thinking about it. He really did think that the other teen was really cute and he liked everything about him. But wasn't this just him wanting to get rid of the loneliness? "I really don't know if this is love…I'm still not sure if two men can love or if he would even think of me like that as well, but dad Zane really is just the cutest thing ever to have shown up in my life. But is this really okay? I mean we only just met today."

Cole's dad gave his shoulder a little reassuring squeeze "If you love this boy then everything is fine. Just tell him how you feel but if you think that he might need to get to know you for a little longer then wait for a couple of weeks or months, just promise me that you will tell him how you feel."

Cole was on the verge of tears he was so happy; both his best friend and his father approved of his feelings now all he had to do was confess them to the man that he loved. But first he would get to know Zane more and some how manage to keep out of the friend zone. "I promise, dad."

His father gave him a heartfelt smile and then returned to his seat. "Your mother would be proud of you Cole. Remember that." Cole gave a slight nod as he tried to contain his tears. "Right, now. Back to dinner before it gets cold." Cole chuckled and then resumed eating his dinner.

After dinner Cole went up to his room and got his phone and called Kai. "Hey, are you up for hanging out tonight?"

"Anything to get away from the two love birds. Thanks for saving me from them."

Cole laughed as Kai really did sound desperate to get out of the house. "Are they that bad?"

Kai snorted. "Imagine a newly wedded couple in their first home. They're worse than that."

"Rough. Well we'll meet out at the park."

"Sounds good to me."

With that Kai hung up and Cole burst out into laughter, he could have sworn that he could hear Kai closing the front door to his house and the wind in the phone. He really did want to get out of there. Cole stopped laughing and just smiled, if that had been a couple of hours ago that he heard that comment he would have been depressed as hell but now he can just laugh at Kai's discomfort of seeing Jay and Nya together.

Cole threw on a jacket and opened the front door. "Dad, I'm going out to hang with Kai."

"Okay, bring back some milk." Cole chuckled a bit as this was their normal exchange before he went out anywhere which left the question; what does he do with all that milk?

As Cole approached the entrance to the park he could see Kai, and from the looks of it he had been standing there for a while now; he must have been desperate to get out of his house which proved his theory, that Kai was leaving the house as they where talking on the phone, right. As he got closer he noted that Kai was talking to someone…Zane?!

What was Zane doing at the park at eight o'clock at night? Didn't he say that his parents were super strict. So why was he standing there with Kai?

It didn't take long for Kai to notice that Cole s standing not so far away and he waved over to him. Cole took a deep breath and forced a cool expression onto his face and he walked over to the two. Kai patted Cole on the back. "What took you so long?"

Cole force a chuckle. "Unlike you I enjoy my home without the lovey-dovey atmosphere."

Kai puffed out his chest. "Oh yeah well..." Then Kai's confident stance faltered. "Well yeah. You don't have to put up with the newly wedded. Or at least that's what they think they are."

Cole opened his mouth to say something but then they heard laughing and both teens turned toward the source of the laughter, which was Zane. Cole's face turned beet root red as he realised that he had forgotten that the man that he loved was standing right there. Kai laughed at Cole reaction and Zane looked a bit worried for Cole. "Are you alright, Cole. You're face is all red."

"I'm fine." Cole brushing off the question. Kai laughed a huge smirk playing on his face whereas Zane did not look convinced. Cole laughed nervously and then waled ahead of the group. Kai still had the smirk on his face and Zane still looked concerned for his friend, but he dropped the subject for now and followed Cole.

After walking in silence Cole finally spoke up. "So do you think that we'll ever get Jay back from Nya anytime soon? He may be annoying right now but he's still our friend….and we still have that project for class to finish off and we can't do it without him."

Kai mocked a scoff. "As if. I don't think that Nya will be returning Jay anytime soon."

"Well I guess we're just going to have to change the last part of it, cause Jay was meant to hook all of the wires up but I don't think that he and Nya have been away from each other since they got together."

That s when a curious Zane spoke up. "What was the project?"

"Well it's for science class and we were going to make a car." Kai, shrugged.

Zane's eyes widened. "You can actually do that?!" Kai just shrugged again and Cole tried to stifle a laugh; Zane's eyes were like that of a child's when they see something amazing, something that Cole found to be another cute thing about the other teen.

"I guess. I can weld everything together and make the basic shape of a car. Cole is good with the blueprints and the interior design, and two other members of our operation, well we haven't heard from Lloyd; he's the one that can get the parts, and we needed Jay to put the wires together, but he seems too busy with Nya to remember the project." Kai sighed and grunted in annoyance.

In sensing Kai's annoyance Cole took over in explaining. "We haven't heard from Lloyd because he's Garmadon sensei's son so he's constantly getting swamped with homework and he's never allowed out until he finishes it all. Normally that's fine, but he's been getting more and more sheets to complete so he doesn't complete them util something stupid like ten at night."

"I guess we don't really need Jay; we can always make the car but not one that moves. I'm fine with that but we need Lloyd to get those parts. You've already made the blueprints and I know that I can make that shape and interior but I can't make something out of nothing, I need those parts so I can have it finished in time." Kai chimed in.

"I don't know about getting parts but I do know a thing or two when it comes to building things and electronics and how to set them up. If you both still wish to make the car one that can people can drive." Zane added. Both Kai and Cole stood there with surprised expressions looking at Zane with disbelief.

Cole was the one to break the silence. "You can set up a car?"

"My father likes to builds robots and my mother helps set up the circuits. I like to watch and help on occasions, all of which the robots have been fully operational."

Cole's jaw dropped and Kai just stood there. "Just who are you?" Kai said, in a joking manner. Zane chuckled at the teen's reaction and then he was surprised as Kai put his arm round his shoulder and gave him a gentle noogie. "So what do you think Cole? Do you think that blondie here can help us?"

"I wish that you would not call me 'blondie' again." Zane's face was calm but both his eyes and voice gave away his annoyance at the name.

Kai gave out a hearty laugh. "Hell no. That's your nickname, Blondie." Zane sighed as he admitted defeat, he could tell that Kai was going to keep calling him 'blondie' so there was no point in trying to argue.

Cole laughed at the two, and Zane gave a little glare and Kai continued to laugh. Cole stood there watching his friends and he knew that this was going to be an interesting project and year.

HF62: I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter of Can We Love. ^.^

Kira: Sorry it took so long with the update, writer's block is hell and hard to shake.

Kikyo: Please remember to RnR the reviews give HF62 so much inspiration to continue the story :3


End file.
